Gidney and Cloyd
Gidney and Cloyd are fictional characters originally appearing in the American animated television program Rocky and His Friends (now known, along with The Bullwinkle Show, as The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show or simply Rocky and Bullwinkle). Cloyd was voiced by legendary voice actor Paul Frees. Gidney was voiced by Bill Scott; although Scott was credited as a producer and writer for the series, he was uncredited for his voice work, which included Bullwinkle, Fearless Leader and Dudley Do-Right as well as Gidney. Biography Gidney and Cloyd are "Moon Men", inhabitants of Earth's Moon. Both Gidney and Cloyd possess the ability to disappear and reappear at will; they can disappear completely, but at times their eyes, and/or Cloyd's mouth, may remain visible (in the manner of the Cheshire cat's smile). The Moon Men appeared in Jet Fuel Formula, the first Rocky and Bullwinkle story arc, broadcast 1959-60. In this story they come to Earth in an attempt to thwart a rush of tourists to the Moon, only to become media celebrities themselves. They initially succumb to the temptations of fame but soon tire of it. (In Cloyd's words, "It's all so wonderful we can't STAND it anymore!") With the help of Rocky and Bullwinkle, they are eventually able to get home. Gidney and Cloyd return in the second-season story arc, Metal-Munching Mice, and in the third season Missouri Mish Mash. Appearance They are essentially humanoid, but are depicted as about half the height of the average adult Earth human. Their green skin has black spots, or in some scenes, circles. Their pudgy bodies are pear-shaped. Their onion-shaped heads are bald, save for tufts of hair at the very tops. They have no noses (Cloyd remarks that they have no sense of smell because of this) and they have no visible external ears. Cloyd displays a toothy smile; whatever mouth Gidney may have is concealed by a shaggy mustache. Cloyd wears a belt and holster for his scrootch gun (which has the power to immobilize its targets for a variable length of time). They are otherwise unclothed. Personality Cloyd is particularly Scrooch happy, and sometimes even finds excuses to use his scrooch gun. Gidney is a little more reserved. They both prove to enjoy large amounts of attention, but can only stand it for so long before getting sick of it. They are loyal to their home the Moon. Home Video Jet Fuel Formula was released on DVD on August 5, 2003, as part of Rocky & Bullwinkle & Friends Complete Season 1. This 4-disc set includes both Jet Fuel Formula and Box Top Robbery (the other season 1 story arc) in their entirety, along with all supporting features from the first season (1959–60). Metal-Munching Mice was released as part of Rocky & Bullwinkle & Friends Complete Season 2 on August 31, 2004. Missouri Mish Mash was released as part of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Complete Season 3 in 2005. Trivia *Their names were adapted from the names "Sidney" and "Floyd", which Jay Ward said were the most boring names ever. *In Four Color #1128, Gidney and Cloyd are not green and are attempting to kidnap Bullwinkle to the Moon *Gidney is also an actual surname indigenous to New England and neighboring areas of Canada. Cloyd is both an actual surname and a given name—see former major league baseball player Cloyd Boyer as well as current major league baseball player Tyler Cloyd. *Cloyd and Gidney's return to the Moon was shown as a launch in Washington D.C. A Secret Service agent was "scrooched" and stuck to their rocket. By the time the scrooching would wear off, the man would be stuck on the Moon, being taken along with the two. Rocky solves this problem by proposing the frozen man be commissioned as the U.S. Ambassador to the Moon, and whispers his idea to the President of the United States, who quickly approves. The brief scene of the President being shown resembled John Kennedy, who was in office the time the episode originally aired. Gallery RockyBullwinkleGidneyCloyd.JPG maxresdefaultpoooooo.jpg tumblr_n585qmxU9K1shnxxbo1_500.jpg Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males